virapetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnakk
Burnakk (Burn-Ack) usually have long dark hair on their heads, that is usually much thinner than an Albians, almost as if they where slowly balding. They generally possess far less intellect compared to most creatures, great knowledge to them would be an Albian possessing average knowledge. Appearance/Info: The Burnakks are inherently 'evil' in a since that they only care for themselves and their tribe as well as the thrill of war. They have not allied with many people over the centuries, (though they have trading and communications with the Goblins) and have generally stayed out of the affairs of the rest of the world since the dark ages. Burnakks have a blood hatred toward the Ogres second only to their hatred of Albians. Burnakks are always ready for battle, for it brings 'honor' to their tribe, and there are those who seek their destruction, such as their archfoes, the Ogres. Other Burnakk clans, much like the goblins, were once allies of the Horde of Darkness. These included the monstrous two-headed versions that were mutated by the powers of darkness by Kaimei. Most Burnakks are best suited to clobbering anything that moves. Boars: Now, the Steeds these creatures usually take to riding are armored Boars, usually for only for short distance travel or into battle. Now, something is should be noted is that only the Burnblackk rides the Boar into battle, the other Burnakks must run behind their leader wherever he goes. If a Burnakk or Goblin falls behind, then they are dragged through the group of Burnakks, scoffed and laughed at, kicked, and even spat upon. They are then dragged in front of the Burnblakk and then after a few short words, the victim is then beheaded by the Burnblakk. The deceased is then cooked and eaten by the tribe. Physical Description: Burnakks are large freakish looking humanoids, but much more savage in appearance than humans. The average Burnakks male stands approximately six and a half feet tall and weighs 250 to 300 pounds. Burnakks have broad shoulders and muscular builds that indicate great physical strength. Skin color is usually various shades of darker green, gray, or olive, although the skin pigment fades with age, while hair and beard color is usually black, red, or brown. Their hair will turn to gray with age, but never white. (White hair is said to appear once every thousand years, the bearer becomes a great warrior that will lead them into many victories.) Notable Burnakks facial features are their small pointed ears, broad noses, and prognathous ape-like jaws with jutting lower canines that resemble boars' tusks. Burnakks generally have dark brown eyes (red eyes indicate deep rage), and a small minority have blue eyes, which is a symbol of high intelligence and a great destiny. Burnakks females are nearly as big as males, being only six inches or so shorter and 50 to 100 pounds lighter. Many Burnakks also place rings in their ears or nose, almost as a bulls. When a Burnakks male and female are married they are both tattooed on the thigh with a symbol upon it as a sign of their forever binding marriage. Burnakks also have a lifespan similar to humans. Societal Information: Burnakk society is based on violence and domination. The Burnak with enough brute strength and skill to subdue every other Burnakk in the tribe becomes the chieftain. This Burnakk is named the Burnblakk and often takes to decorating himself garishly with whatever stolen armor and horns he can get his hands on. Besides their own tribes, Burnakks are often found employed as mercenaries, especially by the Goblins, who see their extreme strength and slow wits as an asset. Social standing in Burnakk society is based upon deeds rather than heritage or gender. Physical strength, martial skill, knowledge of battle, and skill with a weapon are all considered admirable traits and those who display them are capable of attaining positions of great prestige and 'honor'. Weakness is considered a liability to the tribe, and those who are inept and unmotivated are called "peons" and saddled with menial labor. Burnakks prefer to live in 'skincave', which are a bit less than tents made of animal skin, and seem to prefer colder areas or mountainous regions. Burnakks are extremely destructive to their environment, and any area that they have lived in for some time can be distinguished by the piles of waste and junk that they leave in plain view as well as the dismembered body parts of former foes. Allies: The Burnakk usually try to keep to themselves when it comes to other races, simply because they hate most of them, however, they have allied themselves with side of Darkness in the Shadow Wars and more recently the Goblins. Notable Burnakk: *Scarface Longtooth Automatic Languages: Burnakk Common (Primitive) Skin Colors: There are eight different skin colors a Burnakk can be, the color fades as the Burnakk ages. *Blue (Common) *Red *Green *Dark Green *Yellow] *Black Quotes: * “Rrrrraaaaawwwwrrrrrr!” *“Me think Ogre need lesson in who own great rocks.” (Please add more quotes!)